Switching Dimensions
by Country Appaloosa
Summary: Gwen is just spending a normal afternoon with her horse, watching Legend of Korra when she is swept away to the real Air Temple Island. Her daydreaming is over, suddenly a reality. But what's the catch?


**This is my first Avatar story ever, so I hope you like it. I spend an hour and a half handwriting it and I am really pleased. No, my name isnt Gwen. And my eyes are only green sometimes. But Bolin is my favorite. **

* * *

I leaned back on my horse Dusty while he grazed and started an episode of Legend of Korra. While watching the opening credits I became mezmerized, and started to daydream about what it would be like to live in the Avatar universe. With my green eyes and dark brown hair, I would most assuredly be an earthbender. I could just imagine being friends with all of my favorite characters, getting to meet people I so badly wish were real... Especially Bolin. He is my favorite.

Suddenly Dusty began trotting. I sat up with a start. I grabbed at his reins and then realized that I was on Air Temple Island. I was also surrounded by members of the White Lotus.

After stuffing my iPod into my pocket I surveyed my surroundings. There, Republic City. Aang Memorial Island. I couldnt believe it. I was really here. I looked again at Korra's guards and laughed nervously. "Heyyy, guys... What's goin' on?"

Then Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami shoved through the ring. "What's the big idea, guys? Give her some space!" Bolin laid eyes on Dusty, tapped Mako's shoulder, and pointed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what IS that?" asked Mako. I looked at Dusty, then back at him. It dawned on me that very few Avatar creatures were the same as ours.

"Oh him? This is Dusty. He's a horse. You guys don't have them here, instead you have Ostrich Horses." Korra, ever the brave one, walked up and patted him on the neck. When he didn't bite her or some other method of attack (he nuzzled her instead) everyone visibly relaxed.

"He's pretty," said Asami. I slid off of him, then thrust my hand out to Korra. (I was surprised I hadn't fangirled yet!)

"My name is Gwen." She smiled and shook my hand roughly.

"I'm-" I raised my hand and she stopped.

"You're Avatar Korra. Mako, Asami, Bolin. They're the White Lotus, and we're on Air Temple Island!" Korra grinned at me.

"All are true. But how do you know all that?"

"I'm from an alternate reality," I replied absent mindedly. I took a hold of Dusty's reins and walked past them. I was mezmerized. Republic City is beautiful. I started thinking about how I looked like an earthbender... Maybe I could... I dropped Dusty's reins.

I spotted a couple rocks piled decoratively by some flowers. I tried to concentrate and then lifted my hands slowly... The rocks rose. I gasped and they dropped quickly, causing Dusty to jump a few steps. I began to jump up and down excitedly, and squeezed Dusty's neck. He didn't know why I was excited but he nizzled my back anyways.

I became vaguely aware that I was being stared at. I was still too excited to care, and in my ecstatic mood I ran up and hugged Bolin. "I can earthbend! Can you believe it? I sure can't!" I realized suddenly that they would have no idea why that was exciting to me. I can bend, so what? I calmed down and explained to them that in my reality, there are no benders, there never was. We also lead quite different lives, and are far more advanced. Our timeline was much different, more broken.

"So you're saying that since you were deposited in this reality for some reason, you now are as if you lived here your whole life?" asked Asami.

I shrugged. "I guess so. I'm not even sure how I got here in the first place, but I'm here for a reason I think," I looked at Dusty, "I wish I had put a saddle on him... Oh well."

"This is great and all, but I remember being hugged by an attractive woman, so I would like to go back to that," said Bolin with a sly grin. Everyone laughed and I looked down, blushing.

"Hey, you said you needed some training?" asked Korra. I looked at her suspiciously.

"I never said that!"

"That's too bad, obviously you need it, if you're what? Sixteen and a few minutes ago was the first time you ever bent in your life?" And that is how I ended up being taught by Korra and Bolin how to earthbend. We put Dusty with Naga and Pabu, and they all got along superbly.

By the evening we were all practically best friends. Everyone was craving meat so we went into town. Instead of taking a car we rode. Mako, Korra, and Asami on Naga and Bolin and I on Dusty.

As we rode, we all spoke across the animals, being loud and rowdy. Bolin continually asked me questions about Dusty, which I was happy to answer. When we arrived at Narook's, Bo slid off first and offered his hand to me, which I accepted. I tied Dusty to a post outside and we all went in.

"Uh, guys?" They all turned to look at me. "I have no money. Not from here anyways."

"I'll pay for everyone's dinner. Don't worry about it," replied Asami. I smiled gratefully at her.

The next day when I woke up, I couldn't remember where I was. I got up and threw open the shutters. The previous day came rushing in and a dreamy grin settled on my face. I looked down at the place where I had left Dusty last night. Some people were brushing him, making his spotted coat shine. Dusty is a steel grey near leopard Appaloosa gelding with black spots. **(Seriously were you expecting something else?)**

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said. Korra walked in.

"Hey! There's someone here I want you to meet. So get dressed and come down for breakfast!" I was curious, so I dressed quickly, tamed my mane of curls and hurried to breakfast. Who I saw waiting to meet me was not even close to my imaginings.

There in front of me was Pri- I mean _Fire Lord_ Zuko. Ancient as can be, but still there. In the flesh. I walked slowly to him, my eyes stinging with the threat of tears.

"Zu...Zuko?" He looked at me with his unfamilar wrinkled face. Man, the things age does to you.

"Do I know you, dear?" **(he's old, gimme a break.)** I shook my head.

"I've always wanted to meet you! And the rest of Team Avatar, but some of them have passed away. I'm a little late I guess." The former Fire Lord's old eyes sparkled at the mention of the Gaang.

"A lot late, young one. You can't be over eighteen, you wouldn't have remembered the most important of us, Avatar Aang."

"Sixteen. But I know everything. All of it. Every last bit. You see, I'm actually from another dimension, and in my dimension, you are all from a show. I've spent years wishing you all were real and now... here I am." Zuko studied me curiously.

"Like... a spirit world?"

"Kind of, I guess." He smiled, the sparkle returning.

"I guess that means you know all of the terrible things I did back then better than even I do. Yet you like me anyways. Amazing." I smiled and suddenly noticed that everyone was eyeing us curiously. I grinned nervously.

"Let's all eat then, hm?" said Tenzin. We all sat down and while they said their prayers, I prayed to my God. I thanked him a million times over for this opportunity. Then I dug in.

* * *

**Okay that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please leave a review telling me what you think. It can be one word if you want, but just know that reviews make me so happy! Have a great day :)**


End file.
